


(rock and) roll with it

by yubat (mintea)



Category: Infinite (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, i'm not used to the tagging system on this site yet;;, idk man jin's telling me which tags to put
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2082459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintea/pseuds/yubat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohee lets out a sigh as she stares at her reflection in the mirror and runs a hand through her hair. In all honesty, she looks like she stepped out of those vaguely rock-themed photoshoots that have been the trend for actresses lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(rock and) roll with it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suitofarmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suitofarmour/gifts).



> Basically this is a spin off of the epilogue to a massive fic I haven't written yet, in which girl!finite are high schoolers in a band. This particular piece takes place years after the main plot, post-university.

The chorus of A Pink’s “No No No” cuts through the bedroom, startling Woohee out of a dream. Next to her, Gyuseon makes a noise of discontent and burrows farther into the blankets. Woohee reaches out blindly to slap around at the top of the desk next to the bed until she manages to locate her cell phone. She brings the screen close to her face and squints blearily at the too-bright screen. The clock says it’s 7:30. Too early, Woohee figures. She can afford to sleep until the next alarm. She shuts the music off and tosses her phone back onto the desk before snuggling back under the comforter.

This process repeats three or four more times, steadily working through A Pink’s discography. At “Bubibu” Woohee accidentally knocks her phone off the desk, sending it skidding away across the floor. Groaning, she props herself up on one elbow and leans over the bed in an attempt to get her phone. Instead, she gets a foot in her back that sends her toppling out of bed.

“Woohee,” Gyuseon says, her voice husky with sleep and annoyance. “Turn that thing the fuck off and go to work before I break your phone.” Woohee whines at the injustice of it all as she picks up her phone. She turns off the alarm, glances at the time, and whines again. Her house is only 10 minutes from her work, and she can could still afford to sleep a little longer. She’s pulling up the alarm menu to set one more alarm when her brain finally catches up and she pauses.

Her house is only 10 minutes from her work. But she’s not at her house. She’s at Gyuseon’s house, which is significantly farther. If Woohee wants to be to work by 9, she has to leave by 8:20.

It’s currently 8:15.

“Shit,” Woohee says, suddenly wide awake. “Shit, shit, _shit_.” She scrambles to her feet and stumbles across the room. When she reaches the closet, she yanks the door open and starts frantically searching for something suitable to wear. The problem is, this is Gyuseon’s closet, not Woohee’s, and while Woohee’s work place is pretty flexible with their dress code she’s not entirely sure that they’d appreciate her showing up in a faded band shirt covered in skulls and profanities. Woohee grabs the first thing that seems like it will work, a sheer black blouse with some studs along the shoulder seams, and moves over to the dresser in search of a camisole.

After locating both a camisole and a pair of black jeans, Woohee dashes through the apartment, grabbing her makeup bag from the bathroom and a container of leftover fried rice from the fridge. In the living room she throws everything that seems necessary into her bag, including the file folder of designs she had been working on while waiting for Gyuseon to get back from work the night before.

At 8:21 Woohee’s in the entryway, pulling on her boot heels. She’s all ready to go, except that when she goes to grab her jacket from the hook by the door, she realizes it’s not there. Woohee groans, glancing back over to the living room. Her jacket is sitting right where she had left it the night before, slung over the back of the couch. She glances back down at her shoes, contemplating kicking them off again or just running across the room with them on, before making a split second decision and grabbing Gyuseon’s leather jacket off the hook and shrugging it on instead.

“I’m borrowing your jacket,” she shouts back towards the bedroom, then slides out the door without waiting for a reply.

It isn’t until she’s waiting at the bus stop and wondering why her legs are so cold that Woohee realizes she had grabbed a pair of Gyuseon’s ripped up jeans. “Fuck my life,” she says, and the elderly women sitting inside the bus shelter glares at her.

\--

Woohee arrives at work at 8:58. She dumps her bag at her desk, boots up her computer, grabs her makeup bag, and makes a beeline for the bathroom. She lets out a sigh as she stares at her reflection in the mirror and runs a hand through her hair. In all honesty, she looks like she stepped out of those vaguely rock-themed photoshoots that have been the trend for actresses lately.

 _Oh well,_ she thinks as she unzips her makeup bag. _Might as well go all the way, then._

\--

A little after noon, Woohee gets a Kakao Talk message from Gyuseon.

 **Gyuseon:**  
you seriously took the jacket? (12:14 PM)

Woohee sends back a kissy-face emoticon.

Gyuseon doesn’t immediately reply, so Woohee goes back to her work, absentmindedly eating the fried rice she’d brought along as she reads over some spreadsheets. Five minutes later, she gets another message.

 **Gyuseon:**  
you took the last of the leftovers and i need to go out to get food (12:19 PM)

 **Gyuseon:**  
it’s like -6 outside and you took my warmest jacket (12:19 PM)

Woohee snorts and sets down her chopsticks to type out a response.

 **woohee♥:**  
so wear mine~ (12:20 PM)

She doesn’t even have time to pick up her chopsticks again before Gyuseon replies.

 **Gyuseon:**  
no (12:21 PM)

 **Gyuseon:**  
hell no (12:21 PM)

 **woohee♥:**  
why???? it’s cute~ ♥ (12:22 PM)

In reality, Woohee knows exactly why. Her jacket is mustard yellow and lined with fluffy fake fur. It is something Gyuseon would never be caught dead wearing. Even the thought makes Woohee giggle.

 **Gyuseon:**  
that thing is an atrocity. i refuse to be seen wearing it in public (12:24 PM)

 **woohee♥:**  
that’s ok your fashion sense is also an atrocity. no one will be able to tell the difference (12:25 PM)

Woohee includes a taunting emoticon sticking its tongue out with her message. She gets a text emote giving her the middle finger in reply.

Woohee is in the middle of writing out a reply telling Gyuseon to order something in when Soyou pokes her head around the door to Woohee’s cubicle.

“Going for the rock look today?” Soyou asks as Woohee presses send.

“Yup,” Woohee replies with an easy grin. “Thought I’d go for something different.”

“Right,” Soyou says slowly, raising her eyebrows. She’s Woohee’s closest friend in the firm, and the only one of Woohee’s coworkers who knows that she’s dating the lead singer from a popular indie rock band. Soyou gives Gyuseon’s jacket, slung over the back of Woohee’s chair, a pointed look. “If you say so.”

Woohee’s grin doesn’t falter as she steers the conversation around towards the meeting they had that morning. Just because Soyou is her friend, doesn’t mean Woohee particularly feels like discussing her love life and possible reasons for her to be wearing her girlfriend’s clothes to work. It’s not like Woohee has never worn Gyuseon’s clothes before. Even she has to admit that today is a bit extreme, though.

But Gyuseon’s jacket is warm and comforting around her shoulders when she talks her supervisor into letting her go on a coffee run with the interns, so Woohee decides not to think about it too much.

\--

 **Gyuseon:**  
you took my pants too????? (2:43 PM)

Woohee almost spits her vanilla latte out all over her phone.

 **woohee♥:**  
...:D? (2:44 PM)

 **woohee♥:**  
but why are you just noticing this now………..? (2:45 PM)

 **Gyuseon:**  
because i just tripped over your jeans (2:46 PM)

 **Gyuseon:**  
because you left them in the middle of my floor (2:46 PM)

“Oh,” Woohee mumbles to herself. “Oops.” _So that’s where they went to,_ she thinks, but doesn’t say. No need to have curious coworkers sticking their heads in to ask her questions. She sends Gyuseon an assortment of apologetic-looking and heart-laden emoticons.

 **Gyuseon:**  
i almost died (2:50 PM)

 **woohee♥:**  
i’ll cook dinner tonight..? :D? ♥ (2:51 PM)

 **Gyuseon:**  
…… ok fine. you’re forgiven (2:54 PM)

Woohee snorts and downs the rest of her coffee. She glances at the clock -- a little over two hours left until she gets off. Sighing, Woohee forces herself to turn back to her computer. In theory, she should be focusing on concept work, but now her head is wandering, thinking of what to make for dinner and which ingredients she’ll need. Gyuseon never has any food in her house, so Woohee will need to stop by the store on her way home. She lets her mind drift, making a mental grocery list as she clicks through portfolios, and the clock slowly edges closer to five.

\--

Woohee juggles her bags of groceries over to one hand so that she can punch in the code for Gyuseon’s door. When the keypad flashes green and the lock slides back, she opens the door and squeezes in, then uses her hip to shut it. It’s Gyuseon’s day off from her job at the restaurant. When Wohee comes in Gyuseon is sitting on the couch watching TV, wearing sweats and a band shirt that Woohee knows for a fact she has owned since high school. Gyuseon looks up from the TV, and Woohee waves with her free hand.

“Hey, I’m back,” Woohee says. She sets down the groceries and braces one hand against the wall for balance as she struggles to unzip her boots. When she straightens up again, Gyuseon is staring at her with her mouth hanging slightly open. “What?” Woohee asks with a laugh. Her hair is falling out of the ponytail she had styled it into earlier, and she shakes her head to get it out of her face.

Gyuseon shuts her mouth, then blurts out, “Those jeans make your ass look really flat.”

Woohee snorts. “Yeah, but they make my thighs look great,” she says, striking a pose jokingly. She expects Gyuseon to laugh or make a snarky comment, but instead Gyuseon exhales and runs a hand through her bangs. Her hair is black -- regulations for her gig at the restaurant -- and Woohee suddenly finds herself missing the bright shade of cherry red it had been in high school.

“Yeah,” Gyuseon says. “Yeah, they do.” And _oh_. There’s a faint blush across Gyuseon’s cheeks, and she isn’t meeting Woohee’s eyes. Woohee’s breath hitches in her throat, because while she had expected Gyuseon to be amused or annoyed by the clothes mix up, she hadn’t expected Gyuseon to find it particularly _hot._

“So you think I can pull off the rocker look?” Woohee asks as she crosses the room and moves to stand in front of Gyuseon.

“That’s not a rocker look,” Gyuseon grumbles. “It’s a wannabe look.” Nevertheless she reaches up and pulls gently on Woohee’s wrists. Woohee slides easily into her lap. “You do look good, though,” Gyuseon acquiesces. “You should have quit that boring ass choir class in high school and joined a rock band like me instead.”

Woohee laughs, resting her forehead against Gyuseon’s. “Can you imagine the aneurism my parents would have had if I’d done that?” she asks. Gyuseon groans and shoves lightly at Woohee’s shoulder.

“Can you not bring up your parents right now?” Gyuseon whines. Woohee laughs harder and leans forward to bury her face in Gyuseon’s shoulder. “Sorry,” Woohee mumbles into Gyuseon’s collarbone. Gyuseon hums in reply and runs her hands up Woohee’s sides, fingers callused from years of guitar catching on the sheer fabric of the blouse. Woohee straightens and shivers, and her mouth falls open easily when Gyuseon finally leans in to kiss her. Woohee settles her hands on Gyuseon’s shoulders, fingers digging into Gyueson’s worn t-shirt.

Gyuseon pulls away from the kiss to take a breath, and her teeth drag lightly across Woohee’s bottom lip. Woohee tries to follow, but Gyuseon leans in to start pressing kisses against Woohee’s neck instead. “You should try singing rock music sometime,” Gyuseon murmurs into the skin just below Woohee’s ear. “I always thought your voice would suit rock.”

This time when Woohee laughs, it’s breathless. “Yeah?” she asks, arching into Gyuseon’s touch. Usually Woohee would take the opportunity to stop and appreciate the praise, since Gyuseon has never been one to give compliments lightly. But at the moment Woohee is too busy tangling her fingers in Gyuseon’s hair to think about it deeply. Gyuseon makes an affirmative noise and starts working on undoing the buttons of Woohee’s blouse. She’s about halfway down when Woohee suddenly pulls away.

“Wha--?” Gyuseon starts to ask at the same time Woohee says, “The ice cream is melting.”

“What ice cream?” Gyuseon asks, trying to make a grab for Woohee’s wrist, but Woohee is already walking across the room to the entryway. “Just leave it,” Gyuseon whines as Woohee picks up the formerly abandoned grocery bags. “If it melts then you can just put it in the freezer and it will freeze again. Wow, perfect, good as new.”

“Well, there’s meat that I need to put into the fridge too,” Woohee says in a tone that books no argument. She heads towards the kitchen, and Gyuseon gets up off the couch to trail after her.

“Who the hell even buys ice cream when it’s fucking below freezing outside anyway?” Gyuseon asks, poking sullenly at one of the shopping bags as Woohee bustles around the kitchen.

“People who want to make the most of their girlfriend’s night off,” Woohee replies without missing a beat. She turns and plants a quick kiss on Gyuseon’s lips. When Woohee pulls away, Gyuseon’s expression is a mixture of surprised, mortified, and pleased. Woohee suppresses the urge to giggle. “Besides, we can always continue what we started later.”

“Later,” Gyuseon concedes grudgingly. Woohee grins.

“Maybe I should borrow your clothes more often,” Woohee says. “You get so flustered and grumpy. It’s cute.”

Gyuseon narrows her eyes. “Don’t even think about it.”


End file.
